


Your Place, Or Mine?

by SkittlesAddict



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kierark, M/M, Maran - Freeform, Mieran, Modern AU, punk!Kieran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesAddict/pseuds/SkittlesAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a newly-found bisexual, exploring his options at a gay bar.  Kieran helps him with what he wants. </p><p>Otherwise known as the one where punk!Kieran meets normal!Mark and it gets a bit smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Place, Or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a Mieran oneshots featuring punk!Kieran (*le sigh*). I really hope you enjoyed this - it gets a bit smutty near the end but as I can't write blatant smut, I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;)

Mark had never been to a gay bar before, and was pleasantly surprised that they still served alcohol.

He bought his first drink (some obscure cocktail) and sipped it slowly, taking a moment to look around the room. _God_ , there were so many men.

Helen - his older sister - had told him to come, to pursue his bisexuality. Mark realised that this was _nothing_ like he expected. At all.

For one thing he was _totally_ underdressed, in just a t-shirt and jeans. Some hardcore queens had shown up - Mark swore he had spotted a Marilyn Monroe lookalike chatting up a Lady Gaga doppelgänger back by the bar.

And the _other_  thing was that Mark didn't actually know anyone here. He had no one to dance with, no one to talk to. How was he supposed to _get laid_ if he couldn't initiate the conversation?

He must have been daydreaming, because Mark blinked and suddenly a punk was standing in front of him. The bloke was fully clad in leather and spikes, with dyed hair of some vague shade of blue.

And he was _hot_. Mark swallowed, visibly looking the guy up and down. Thank God this was a _gay_ bar, because this was certainly a relationship Mark was willing to pursue.

The bloke cleared his throat and Mark hastily readjusted his focus to the _face_ (rather than the _crotch_ ).

"Are you finished eye-fucking me then?" The guy asked, with an amused smile. Mark blushed, and tried not to focus on how goddamn _sexy_ this lad's voice was.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Mark apologised. He finished the rest of his drink in one long gulp to hide his blush.

"Whatever. Dance with me?" And Mark had to be dreaming, honest to God, because there was _no way_ a guy that hot had asked _him_ to dance.

Mark nodded meekly, trying not to embarrass himself further. The guy laughed and dragged him to the floor.

Dancing in a gay bar, apparently, was _very_ different to at parties. It definitely seemed to involve far more subtle grinding.

And God, this guy was a pro. Mark shuddered as one _particularly_ good move sent chills straight to his dick.

"I'm Kieran," the bloke breathed, straight into Mark's ear, and if Mark hadn't thought his voice was sexy _before_ than he was sure of it now. "And what would _your_ name be, sweetheart?"

"Mark," he panted, "I'm Mark."

Kieran turned Mark around so the two of them were face-to-face, and in an uncharacteristic bout of courage Mark kissed him.

Kissing Kieran was hard and rough and messy and fast and _everything_ Mark couldn't experience when kissing _girls_. Girls were nice, yeah, and soft, but there was something about snogging lads that made Mark hard almost immediately.

And, _God_ , they hadn't stopped dancing. Kieran's tongue slipped into Mark's mouth, and Mark was sure that he'd _died_ and gone to heaven because there was no way he was snogging a master like this.

They had started furiously grinding, too, and Mark moaned as the friction became _just_ right. He was hard - Kieran was too, and clearly straining in those tight leather jeans.

The combination of Kieran's magic mouth and the friction at his cock was almost too much to bear, made even better when Kieran slipped his hands under Mark's shirt.

Their bodies were pressed together tightly; nevertheless, Kieran clutched at Mark's waist, his hands moving restlessly, desperately, as if he could pull Mark closer still.

Kieran's warm hands spurred Mark on, and suddenly he was so close, _too_ close.

Mark broke the kiss as he came in his jeans, burying his face instead where Kieran's neck met the leather jacket and moaning through the waves of pleasure. Kieran stilled, and Mark knew he had come too.

"Your place, or mine?" Kieran murmured, his warm breath tickling the side of Mark's head. Mark thought about Helen back at the apartment, telling him to stay out _all night_ and have _fun_.

Mark kissed Kieran again, softer and slower and more chaste.

"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I don't think I'll be writing anything similar any time soon, but the wonderful @fallenangel_97 has translated this into Russian! Go check that out here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4826539


End file.
